


Still Mine

by passerotto (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Demon Dean & King of Hell Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/passerotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huehuehuehue<br/>excuse any mistakes <br/>enjoy hahah</p>
    </blockquote>





	Still Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Huehuehuehue  
> excuse any mistakes   
> enjoy hahah

He's got these eyes. They change from blue to green to a swirl of color that is indefinable, but no matter the color they're infinite pools, bits of a strange universe. He's beautiful, from the curve of his nose to his strong jaw. You'd say he's yours, but you know better than to place an unnecessary claim. He's made up of broad shoulders, long limbs, and big warm hands.  All of which took growing into, you were there to watch it.  You've seen him trip over himself and bump into door frames; it was you who bought him new clothes and helped ease the aches of growing pains. You've been there before he became who he is, you helped sculp him into this, this magnificent being. 

He's the new king and you're his knight. He rules over all that is evil  and unholy. You remember how it all happened. It was years after Ruby, after Lucifer. You were a demon and Sam had come after you, planning to lock you in the bunker while he searched for a cure. It took you less than a month to have him set you free, and another few weeks for him to back in your bed. You remember the bags under his eyes, so worn out, fraying at the edges. He was too broken down to fight off your advances, but was soon eagerly responding.  You were both quickly divested of your clothes, all of his skin bared to you. Sam had been sickly thin, his hip bones and ribs protruding grossly. All trying to find a cure that wouldn't work. Your hands had found his cock already hard, and you'd taken your time leaving dark bruises on his chest. He came quickly from just your hands on him, and the sting of your teeth. You two hadn't coupled since before you'd received The Mark. You chuckled, "Someone certainly is eager, but this is nowhere near over, Sammy."

Sam had looked down at you, dazed from euphoria, and groaned. Your hand never stopped pumping him, until he reached full hardness again. You remember the feeling of lust that swept over you. You'd missed his cock, but that night had a different purpose. You'd spread the long, strong legs, and sidled up between them, a grin on your face. He eventually picked up on your intentions when you'd grabbed the lube hidden in your drawer, and propped his hips up with a thin pillow. His eyes had been wide, Sam was nervous, but instead of protesting he'd spread himself open. 

You remember how it felt to slide inside of him, the slick wet sound and the too hot warmth of him. You ground your hips against his and watched him let out a sob. "Fu-uck, Dean, please," Sam had whined, trying to make you move. 

Only when he'd begun begging, crying out with want had you obliged. You thrust into him slow, and hard. Dragging against his prostate, making him mewl and arch beneath you, he always made the sweetest noises when you fucked him. You waited until Sam was nearing his second orgasm of the evening to bit harshly into your hand, hard enough to for the blood to well up. Your eyes turned black from the wound being inflicted, and when Sam's eyes fluttered open he had froze. You whispered to him, encouraging him, and presented your wounded hand to him. He'd hesitated and you growled, control slipping enough that the next thrust jolted him a bit farther up the bed. Sam had gasped, head lolling back, and his legs tightly locked around your waist as if trying to pull you deeper. When you'd pressed your hand to his lips he gave in, latching on to it, licking it with the vigor of a starving man. Your other hand had gone to pumo his cock, the speed falling in rhythm with your quickened thrusts. Sam didn't take to long to come, and his mouth was smeared with the dark red of your blood.

After that first night it was much easier. Sam was easily addicted to your blood, and you were more than happy to indulge him. You loved the way his tongue felt against your skin as he sought any stray droplets, the beautiful color that rose in his cheeks afterwards.  When his powers had reached full capacity again, and the planning was completely fool proof then you'd acted out then coup d'etat.  It worked perfectly,  there wasn't even that big of a fight. Every demon, except Crowley, was content with the new..management of sorts. You'd taken up easily with torture, Alistair was right, you were quite gifted at it. The way souls could be bent, broken, ruined. It fascinated you in ways hunting hadn't. 

Sam ruled over everything, the finally perfect boy king, and you were at his side with every endeavor. Now his eyes were more than green, and blue they were ending less black too. He was the most beautiful thing that had ever existed, and he was your brother. You were the only one allowed to bury deep inside his choice ass, and now you were the only one allowed to feel him filling you, stretching you painfully, but it the pain was delicious and welcome. You've watched him grow and morph from the perfect martyr, and changed him into royalty. You've fought for him, given your life and taken countless more. An angel once said you were codependent and he was right. You need Sam, and Sam needs you. He still curls up with you in bed, he still stains his pretty lips with your blood and he still comes gasping your name. 

But you're the Winchesters and you're stronger together than apart. Everyone knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feed back!! Praise, criticism, amythimg except being an arsehole!!


End file.
